


The Nerd and the Bully

by FukurouHoot, TheGreatKamina



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys teaches sophomores, Begins before the events of Deltarune, Butch lesbian Susie, Butch/Femme, F/F, Lillie is a softie and is proud to show it, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Pre-Canon, Susie doesn't understand romance, Susie is a softie but doesnt want to feel weak, Teacher Toriel (Undertale), The school they go to is a k-12 school, Toriel teaches kindergarten, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukurouHoot/pseuds/FukurouHoot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatKamina/pseuds/TheGreatKamina
Summary: When Lillie moved to Hometown, she didn't think she needed a warning about the attractive bully at school, but she did. However it wasn't the warning everyone else thought she needed. It was on how to date the bully, not how to avoid the bully.





	1. OC information bc I am a dork

**Author's Note:**

> The template I used was made by HarmonyParty on dA

**~BASIC INFO~**

**Name:** Lillian Sophia Nightingale

 **Nickname(s):** Lillie

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 16

 **Species/What Are They:** half human half dragon monster

 **Soul (Color):** Purple (Perseverance)

 **Sexuality:** femme lesbian

 

**~BATTLE INFO~**

**Atc:** 4 [+2]

 **Def:** 5 [+2]

 **Exp:** 0

 **LV:** 1

 **Powers/Attacks: *Fire Breath** (Attack),  ***Adjust Glasses** (Defense)

 **Weapons:** Hardcover Book (Atk +2) and Bulky Glasses (Def +2)

 **Fighting Style:** Pacifist

 

**~RELATIONSHIP INFO~**

**Friends With:** Kris, Noelle, Snowy, Ralsei, Lancer, Susie

 **Neutral With:** her other classmates

 **Enemies With:** Berdly, Jockington

 **Family:** Shikari (Mother [Dragon monster]), Hidalgo (Father [Human]), Hilla (younger sister [half human half dragon monster])

 **Crush(es):** Susie

 **Single, Taken, Or Talking (If the last two, with who):** Talking (Susie)

 

**~PERSONALITY~**

**Personality Towards Humans:** is okay as long as they're okay with a halfbreed like her

 **Personality Towards Strangers:** shy

 **Personality Towards Friends:** talkative

 **Strengths:** knowledgeable and kind

 **Weaknesses:** physically weak

 **Flaws:** can't see well without her glasses

 **Likes:** school, hanging out with friends, talking to Susie

 **Dislikes:** mean people (except Susie), 

 **Fears:** the dark, being alone, being forgotten/abandoned

 

**~APPEARANCE~**

**Eye Color:** heterochromia (blue and hazel)

 **Clothes:** is usually seen wearing a lavender colored sundress with a denim crop jacket over it and white high top converse (Dark world outfit: flowy lavender knee length dress with matching flats)

 **Hair:** wavy chocolate brown (usually seen in a braid)

 **Skin:** ivory

 **Other:** has dragon wings on her back and royal purple freckles on her cheeks

 

**~OTHER INFO~**

**Alignment:** Good

 **Goals/Purpose:** wants to help human-monster relations by being kind to all

 **Job:** Student Librarian at librarby

 **Items:** None


	2. Chapter 1: Moving to Hometown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie's family moves to Hometown and, well, asserts themselves. So does a couple of skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  ****Disclaimer: i don't own Deltarune or its characters! Lillie, a few students, and her family are the only characters I own!****   
> 

The young dragon hybrid sat quietly in her seat as she listened to her parents speak. "Lillie, we have something important to tell you and your sister."

 

Her sister sat beside her, playing with a handmade doll of herself.

 

"What is it you wish to tell us, mom? Dad?" Lillie spoke, eloquently with her soft and shy voice.

 

"We're moving to a place called Hometown," her father, a human, spoke up.

 

"Hopefully no one there will," her mother, a gorgeous dragon Monster, added solemnly. "Harm the two of you."

 

Lillie remembered what happened to her and her sister a week prior. They had gotten attacked by the human students in their respective schools.

 

"The school in Hometown is a K-through-twelve school, so you'll be able to eat lunch together if you'd like," their father spoke. "And a good friend of your mother's has agreed to help you two get settled in!"

 

"Her name is Toriel, my children. She is a Monster like I," their mother added. "She is a different kind of Monster, however, young ones."

 

"Doesn't she have a child Lillie's age, hon?" their father interrupted.

 

"Yes, she houses a human child named Kris and has a child of her own in college, named Asriel," their mother answered his question. "She'll be Hilla's teacher, and Lillie, your teacher is a Monster named Dr. Alphys."

* * *

Once their belongings were packed in the U-Pack Moving vans, they were on their way to Hometown when suddenly, their mother got a call.

 

"Oh! It's Toriel!" their mother exclaimed, happily answering the phone. "Toriel, sweetpea! How are you?"

 

Lillie took that time to look out at the scenery. It was quickly changing from a lively green to an autumn orange. She sighed, and looked at her phone. There was a notification from her game, _Love Nikki,_ but she didn't want to claim her gifts just yet. She went to play the story, but her father's voice broke her out of her stupor.

 

"Lillie, we're here," her father said.

 

She looked out at the house and it was a beautiful two story house.

 

_'Well, it looks like I'll be going to my new school next week, right? Hopefully, there won't be any issues due to my heritage.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_[[word count: 372]]_ **


End file.
